skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Donholk Glacier
Our scouts discovered Virds in the area of Donholk Glacier. You need to find out what they are planning and eliminate the threat. Objective *Descend deep into the caves. *Eliminate Noor, Fork and Stirk *Descend deeper into the caves *Rescue Alosius and speak to him *Get to the entrance of the tunnel *Get to the grotto *Eliminate Sashiel Overview Begin the descent into the caves by eliminating several groups of Vird. The first boss is actually a set of three lesser bosses. Noor the Ice Tail, Stirk the Stone Tooth and Fork the Executioner. The easiest way to get them down is to kill all three simultaneously. If one takes significantly more damage than it's allies, they will begin buffing it. This can be stopped by concentrating damage on the boss that is casting the buff. If players kill one of them, the others will deal more damage. They are each x5 bosses and their specific abilities are explained below. Beyond the bosses, players will encounter a group of stronger mobs. The Reaper of Nightmare will summon the dark essence hand that will damage players if it reaches them, the Poionsers will spit poison, the Executions will inflict melee damage and the Reapers of Horror will buff allies as well as deal ranged damage. There are also live and dead mammoths about. Some are in cages and can be released. These are neutral mobs and will fight the Reapers if ignored. If they are attacked by players, they will need to be killed. The next boss is a set of two, and like the previous bosses, need to be killed simultaneously or the one still alive will use special abilities. If Faliet is killed first, Thetus will temporarily take extra damage but if not finished off quickly, will go into a permanent rage. If Thetus is killed first, Faliet will begin to channel a revival spell. If not finished off quickly, it will revive Faliet at half health and players will have to kill it again. Both bosses have abilities that they use during the fight that players will need to be aware of. Faliet will shield himself and begin to heal Thetus periodically (although it happens sooner if players concentrate on Thetus rather than both bosses). This can be interrupted by damage to Faliet. He will also summon a dark hand essence that MUST be avoided or it can instantly kill players. Plenty of things laying around to get stuck on. Thetus will periodically become raged and do extra damage. This happens faster if Faliet receives significant damage. The effect is short unless Faliet is killed. The purpose behind the fight is to save Alosius who is being held captive. Set Alosius free and speak with him. Unlock the gate and head for the tunnel, eliminating more vird and Reaper mobs along the way. There will also be another mammoth to release although they seem completely optional. The next few groups of mobs past the mammoth includes Executioners and Reapers. Once in the tunnel, there will be more vird to kill and the other end of the tunnel leads to the last boss. This is also two bosses. They start of together as Reaper and mount. Doing damage to the Ravager (only initial choice) will cause the Reaper itself to jump off. It will also create a protective barrier in front of itself. The back side is still vulnerable so run behind it to continue damage. One the Reaper is off, the Ravager will attempt to run over players and use a Crushing Strike which will stun the players and knock them back. Once it has done this, it will be immobile for a short period of time. Also note that the rush of the Ravager will also deal damage to the Reaper, so take advantage of this if possible. The Ravager is no longer target-able by players and will need to be avoided. The Reaper will summon dark death orbs that do significant damage to anyone near them. Get away from them as quickly as possible. Another good reason to avoid the stun from the Ravager. At approximately x4 or so health, the Reaper will summon a dark hand essence. It will instantly kill the Ravager and needs to be avoided by players as it does a high amount of damage. The Reaper will continue to summon them and the orbs while damaging players with his basic attack until he dies. Bosses Noor the Ice Tail :Ice Strike ::Strikes a powerful blow with a sickle, raising ice fangs from underground, knocking enemies aside and preventing them from using abilities. :Slowing Spit ::Spits viscous slime at the enemy that hinders movement. The slime can be thrown off with a jerk. :Protective Cover ::Starts casting a spell that partially protects allies from damage. The spell can be interrupted by dealing significant damage to Noor. :Vengeance ::If his partner gets killed, Noor starts dealing enhanced damage. Fork the Executioner :Heavy Blow ::Strikes a powerful blow with an axe, dealing considerable damage in an area in front of itself. :Poisonous Spit ::Spits poisonous slime at the enemy that deals occasional damage. The slime can be thrown off with a jerk. :Surge ::Starts casting a spell that enhances the allies' damage output. The spell can be interrupted by dealing considerable damage to Fork. :Vengeance ::If his partner gets killed, Fork starts dealing enhanced damage. Stirk the Stone Tooth :Staff Strike ::Delivers a staff strike that raises stone spikes in front of itself. The spikes deal considerable damage and cast an effect on the enemy that reduces its damage output. :Spit of Silence ::Spits special slime at the enemy that prevents it from using special abilities. The slime can be thrown off with a jerk. :Healing ::Starts casting a spell that gradually reduces its allies' hit points. The spell can be interrupted by dealing significant damage to Stirk. :Vengeance ::If his partner gets killed, Stirk starts dealing enhanced damage. Theuts the Savage :Rage Periodically falls into a rage and deals enhanced damage. :Despair If Faliet gets killed, Thetus falls into a stupor for a while, sustaining enhanced damage. Afterwards, it falls into a rage that never ends. Faliet :Recovery ::Faliet surrounds himself with a magical shield and starts using a spell that slowly restores Thetus' hit points. If Faliet successfully completes the spell, the carrion restores even more hit points. The restoring effect is interrupted if Faliet sustains damage. :Hand of Death ::Faliet creates a ghostly hand-shaped clot nearby that slowly flies towards the enemy and deals damage when it hits. :Comeback ::If Thetus gets killed, Faliet starts casting a reviving spell. When the spell is completed, the carrion comes back to life with half of its hit points. Sashiel (Death Ravager) :Crushing Strike ::Rushes to the opponent, hits the ground with his body, inflicting significant damage in the area around him and knocking enemies back. Does not perform any actions for some time after using this ability. :Protective Barrier ::After Crushing Strike, creates a protective barrier in front of himself that absorbs all incoming damage, but his back remains vulnerable. :Mad Dash ::When Sashiel takes enough damage, he dismounts and joins battle. uncontrollable monster keeps attacking the opponent, barging into them. This attack can inflict damage to Sashiel as well. Sashiel (Dark Reaper) :Clots of Darkness ::Sashiel creates several clots of darkness on the battlefield. If an enemy gets too close, the clot of darkness sticks to it and stays that way for a certain time. After the time expires, the clot explodes, dealing damage to its bearer. The clot of darkness can be thrown off with a jerk. In that case, it will explode and may deal damage to the Ravager. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 2 seconds. :Creeping Death ::Launches a ghostly hand that chases the target. The hand inflicts increased damage if it reaches the target. The hand exists for 8 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 20 seconds. :Basic attack ::Inflicts damage with energy blobs. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 2 seconds. Gallery Skyforge Donholk Glacier 7.png Skyforge Donholk Glacier 6.png Skyforge Donholk Glacier 5.png Skyforge Donholk Glacier 3.png Skyforge Donholk Glacier 2.png Skyforge Donholk Glacier 1.png Skyforge Donholk Glacier entrance.png Videos Category:Squad